Harry Potter Lemon Story Unsuitable for Minors (16 or over)
by felixnotpopular
Summary: This is a "Behind the Scenes" tale of the sexual happenings with harry potter and the characters of JK Rowling's wonderful books. Give me a chapter number of a book and the relevant page number and I might make it into a chapter or maybe not. No pairings will be apparent and you can ask if you want the scene to be highly erotic or only partially. Starting on PoA but I will do other
1. Hermiones letter

This story starts with Hermione's letter to harry, though this chapter won't contain a proper lemon.

"Dear harry" he read, admiring Hermione's neat handwriting.

"Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your uncle. I do hope you're all right?

I'm on holiday in France at the moment, though I do miss you and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to send you your present, what if they opened it at customs and you couldn't get a gift? Luckily for both of us Hedwig turned up… I ordered this by owl order from an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered, it's good to keep up with the wizard world and sometimes even get to hear about you). Did you see the picture of Ron and his family about a week ago? I bet he's learning loads, and probably meeting a lot of cute girls there too. I'm truly fascinated by the Egyptian wizardry and I hope sometime I can go. Ron says he's going to be in London for his last week of the holidays and I was hoping that you and I could meet there too, I'm dying to talk to you face-to-face without Ron there, like at School. I hope you make it, but maybe we can just meet on the Hogwarts express on the first of September?

Love from

Your beloved Hermione. xx"

Below it there was another card and a heavy box. He opened the Box and to his surprise it was a Broomstick Service Kit.

 **Skip to later**

He finally put down the service kit and glanced at the card. It was a small card wrapped in a beautiful bow the colour of Hermione's eyes. He lifted off the paper and harry saw what it was. A moving (colour) Polaroid picture of Hermione blowing a kiss to the camera and sexily winking in from of the Eiffel Tower. Under that were two more, Hermione smiling at a camera in the French mountains, and her diving into a pool then stepping out of the pool. All of these were moving and made harry more and more horny than before. He quickly masturbated to the images before splattering them with his cum and wiping it away.


	2. The Girls of The Leaky Cauldron

**Welcome to Chapter Two of my Harry Potter Lemon story.**

 **This is Book Three Chapter 4, page 1.**

(A few opening words from the book)

[Italics] _Harry ate breakfast every morning in the Leaky Cauldron, where he liked watching the other guests: funny little witches from the country, up for a day's shopping; venerable-looking wizards arguing over the latest article in_ Transfiguration today; _wild-looking warlocks, raucous dwarfs_ , and many young home-schooled girls there for new supplies and a stare at "The great Harry Potter" as they passed through, or ate their breakfast.

Harry took his opportunities and whenever the girls were traveling alone or were staying in the Leaky Cauldron he would invite them over to his room.

He would fingerblast and eat out girls every morning, lapping at their tender folds and cute clits. They would scream his name as he moved his fingers around inside them, but of all the cases, the most important was when he met the young 12 year old Naomi Scott while she was staying there with her older sister (who herself was 14).

She was an absolute bombshell, waist length black hair, hazel eyes and a smile which could make any man hard the second they saw it.

Harry was doing his usually business of eating her out while she passionately sucked his 6.5 inch cock, letting it fill her mouth and pulse inside her face.

He let his tongue push slowly inside her virgin Pussy and flicked it against her clit, making her moan into his Dick and making him even harder. He then teased a finger into her sweet pussy and she sprayed him. She slowly rolled off of him and lied down with her legs spread nearly entirely across the bed. "Ravage me" was all Naomi could manage to say and Harry did just that. As he trusted his protected length into her (yes, wizards use condoms) he planted kisses down her collarbone and pulled the nipple of her bouncing B-cup breast into his mouth, tenderly licking and suckling on the hard nub.

"Harry, harry ye- HARDER! PLEASE HARDER" she moaned as he started ramming into her. She screamed continuously, like a choir of angels, and came harder than any girl harry had fucked before, then her pussy started squirting her liquids everywhere. This act was all it took to start making harry finally cum and pull out of her, rolling his condom off and throwing it into his bin by his bed. She was panting and still moaning, feeling her pussy after it was torn up the 'The boy Who Fucked' before she finally passed out.

Seconds later the door burst open to reveal the slightly older Scott sister: Amanda Scott.

"Naomi are you in here?" she asked as she opened the door, not seeing the couple yet.

"Tom said you are in here with… Potter… WHAT THE HE-" the teen started saying before Harry shot a silencing charm at her. He got up, closed the door and shoved her onto the bed before undoing the spell.

"Calm down, I used a condom… want me to do what I did to her to you?" he asked, checking out her sexy body.

She nodded in response, eyeing his cock and letting her wetness soak into her yoga pants.

He quickly grabbed her ass and pulled her into him hard while his hands roamed over here 'weird sisters' top, feeling up her shapely breasts and realising she had no bra on.

He quickly yanked down her pants and pushed her against a wall. "This is what you get for not knocking on Harry Potter's door before you go in" he whispered in her ear before shoving his full Length inside her, without a condom and breaking her hymen painfully in the process "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she screamed, in a mixture of pleasure and pain, "Don't stop, please, keep fucking my bad pussy!" she screamed, already coming from the pleasure.

He continued thrusting into her while sucking the girls boobs as Naomi woke, to quickly start fully fingerfucking herself to the arousing sight before her.

"Harry pound her!" Naomi screamed as she came, then she walked up and rubbed the juice from her pussy against her older sister's asshole, moaning into Amanda's ear "You dirty slut, you should've knocked before she pushed 3 fingers fully into Amanda's lubed up asshole. Amanda immediately came hard and screamed obscenities loudly while Harry and Naomi shoved her onto the bed. "Eat your sister's pussy." Harry growled into Amanda's ear, placing her head in Naomi's lap. She obediently did so as harry lined up his cock with her pussy. He thrust inside her at such a speed that she was pushed deep into her sister's pussy, making Naomi scream out and cum again as she began fondling her sisters c-cup titties.

Naomi made a sudden jerking movement and she started screaming loudly. She came twice before crawling back and letting her tormented pussy rest. Amanda was continuously screaming now and in no time at all she came and harry let is cum stream into her womb with one more deafening cry of pleasure.

He got dressed, quickly fingerblasted and French-kissed his two favourite girls and let them stumble back to their room nude, still fucking and loving eachother.

 **For my next chapter I am writing in something from book 4 that has already been requested, after that I will go by time. If you request something from book 4, and 7, I will always do the book 4 item first. If someone else asks for something from one book and you ask for something later, I apologise, but theirs will be written first.**


	3. Requested Chapter: Hermione x Harry

**This is a requested scene from Book Four, Chapter 23, and 11 pages**.

(Some stuff from the book first)

 _Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Ron's as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Crouch, Harry suddenly realised, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley_.

Percy pulled out the chair next to him but Harry immediately glided Parvati into the seat, sitting down next to her as Hermione, then Krum sat down in the two next seats. Parvati immediately decided to strike up a conversation with Percy, realising he was a smart man and could yield potential job opportunities later. Harry started talking to Hermione and Krum, asking them how they were.

"Vell I sink zat you have a very nice Catzle"

"Hey, Krum!" Harry said, speaking just across Hermione, letting his breath tickle against her cheek,"Have you managed to get any Quidditch practice since you've arrived?"

"Vell I haff had zum practiz but no vun too practiz vif"

"Well, possibly I could help you with your quidditch skills, as a fellow seeker"

"Eh? Vell, maybe, but I mutz esk my pinzibal"

Hermione shot harry a look of happiness as Krum got up saying he would be back soon.

"Harry, he's so braindead… I can barely talk with him…"

"Its fine, Hermione… you're truly brilliant and I can't believe you let Viktor take you here…"

"Harry… I was actually hoping you would ask me… I only accepted his invite when I realised you wouldn't." With that she gently placed her hand on his thigh and kissed him on the cheek.

"H-Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked as her hand crept higher.

"Harry, I love you… okay?"

"Hermione, I love you too, but… why're you acting so strange?!"

"Harry… I don't mean like friend's… I _love_ you…" with that, Hermione kissed harry on the lips lightly and put her hand in his pants, fondling his massive junk.

"Her-Hermione keep going, your hand feels so good…" and Harry pressed his hand into Hermione's dress, massaging her pleasure center and realising she wasn't wearing any panties "My my, you naughty girl" he whispered as he pressed 3 fingers into her tight teen twat. She squirmed and came in under a minute, while harry took 4 more. Hermione came 3 times in total over the next few minutes, twice by harry then once more after she tried his sperm then, realising she liked it, poured it into her food.

 **please request chapters, like Marvolo666 and tell me if I should change anything.**

 **Also, I damaged my wrist during fencing and my writing rate is being drastically decreased.**

 **-Bye**


End file.
